The Adventures of Limey Man Bakura Ryo
by Aquailita
Summary: Summary: In the chaos and mystery of Domino City, one teen rises above the rest of the Japanese public and becomes a hero to defend the peace and order of this city who doesn't even care about him as much as he cares about it. This hero is none other than the British-born Ryou Bakura, AKA Limey Man Bakura Ryo! NOT abridged personalities. Contains thiefshipping in one part.
1. Mission 0: Chapter 1, The Problem

Summary: In the chaos and mystery of Domino City, one teen rises above the rest of the Japanese public and becomes a hero to defend the peace and order of this city who doesn't even care about him as much as he cares about it. This hero is none other than the British-born hikari Ryou Bakura, AKA Limey Man Bakura Ryo! NOT abridged personalities. Contains thiefshipping in one part.

Characters: Ryou Bakura

Genre: Crime & Parody

Rating: T, for violence and crime and language.

* * *

**An important note, before I say anything else! This story DOES use the abridged reference of Ryou being Limey Man, but the characters will NOT have abridged personalities and this is NOT the abridged universe. It's basically the dub personalities. The only thing abridged is Ryou's hero name.**

**This is an idea I had a while ago, but only fully developed in the past week! It'll be something similar to one of those "magic girl" animes, but it's with Ryou instead! Yes, that means that he has transformation sequences and everything. Fun, right?!**

**This first chapter is just an intro to Ryou and Limey Man, and a transition to his first transformation of the fanfic.**

**How this will work: there are several "missions". Each mission is split into three parts, for the most part, with one part per chapter. The first is before he transforms and is labeled as "The Problem", the second is while he's Limey Man and is labeled as "The Battle", and the third is after he changes back and is labeled as "The Aftermath". The first five chapters will be uploaded today, and they contain three parts of the first mission which is actually "Mission Zero", the transformation from Ryou to Limey Man, and the transformation from Limey Man to Ryou.**

**So let's get right into it, shall we?**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Limey Man Mission 0: It's Always The Cards, Isn't It?

—Summary: Ryou witnesses a kid dueling a dangerous-looking guy, seemingly to keep a card from being taken from him. But while the kid is distracted, another guy knocks him out! Ryou steps in to defend the kid and his cards.

* * *

_In a city of fun and chaos and mystery, where everything in life is a game, a duel, a fight,  
or a magic struggle, one teen rises above the test to fight for peace and order in his city. _

_A city who barely knows who he is.  
A city he is not native to, in a land he was not born in.  
A city that has caused him more trouble than any other country he's lived in.  
A city that he unintentionally and unwillingly caused trouble in as well. _

_A city called "Domino". _

_And this teen is none other than the foreign-born British hikari,  
Ryou Bakura, who willingly becomes Domino City's hero and  
peacemaker when he is needed: Limey Man Bakura Ryo._

* * *

Ryou Bakura was out and about, walking the streets of Domino City. It was a normal Saturday morning.

He had finished his homework, hadn't made plans to hang out with Yugi, and he didn't have any housework to do. He had decided to walk around the city looking for something interesting to do.

And then he heard it. A distressed cry. "What was that?" he asked aloud. It had come from behind him, down the block.

Ryou looked behind him. There was no one else on that particular block besides himself. However, there was an opening between the buildings halfway down the block, a few meters from him.

He looked across the street and at the other block. It didn't look like anyone else had heard. And that meant that no one else would help.

He certainly wasn't going to walk away from them, when there was a chance that he could help.

He turned around and headed for the opening. He peeked around the side of the building and sure enough, there was an alleyway that went to the other side of the block. There was a tough-looking guy that looked to be in his 20s and had a Duel Disk on his right arm standing a few meters inside the alley, on the left. He had someone backed up against a dumpster, but blocking Ryou's view of them.

Ryou was on the same side of the alley as they were and he wanted to get a better view. He snuck over to the other side of the alleyway opening and hid behind a trash can. Now he could see the person that was trapped. It was a 13 year-old boy. He had shoulder-length straight blond hair that was tied back into a pony tail, pale blue eyes, a tiny scar on his lower lip, and was wearing a simple black T-shirt and black jeans.

Ryou didn't recognize the 13 year-old. But that didn't matter. Ryou would still help him, if needed.

Ryou could now also hear them better.

"B-b-but I don't want to!" the 13 year-old was saying.

"Look, kid!" the other guy said. "Either you give me the card, I beat you up for it, or we'll duel for it! It's your choice."

Ryou resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Another issue over Duel Monsters cards. If only people knew how important and dangerous they could _really_ be...

The kid's lip trembled. "B-b-but I don't know how to duel that well! I-I-I'm just a beginner! A-a-and I don't have a Duel Disk!"

The thug guy smirked. "Newbie. You don't need a Duel Disk to duel. And don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"Y-y-you're lying!" the kid shouted.

"Well you don't have much choice." The thug raised his fist as if to punch the kid in the face.

The kid backed up against the dumpster and raised his hands. "N-n-no!" he cried. "Ok-k-kay I'll duel you!"

The thug lowered his fist and smirked. "I knew you'd come around. Now back up and we'll duel."

The kid whimpered and nodded wildly. The thug put a hand on the kid's shoulder and led him away from the dumpster and farther into the alley.

Ryou had a feeling that the duel that was about to take place would go wrong or contain some foul play.

"Not if Limey Man can help it," he mumbled.

When they had moved far away enough, Ryou snuck over to the dumpster and continued watching.

"I'll use my Duel Disk, you put your cards on the ground.," the thug instructed.

The kid nodded. "Ok-k-kay," he said. He took a deck of cards out of his pocket, shuffled them, and placed them face-down on the ground.

The thug guy already had his cards in the Duel Disk. He Activated the hologram projectors.

Both of them drew five cards.

"Let's go," the thug said. "I'll let you go first."

"A-a-alright," the kid said. He looked at his cards for about half a minute. Then he picked one from his hand and placed it down on the ground. "I-I-I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright. I'll summon Kuriboh in attack mode," the guy said. He placed the card on his Duel Disk and Kuriboh appeared in front of him.

The kid cracked a small smile.

"And I end my turn!" the thug added, in a voice that seemed way too loud. _Suspiciously loud..._ Ryou thought, _for someone who probably would not want to get caught._

The kid's smile grew.

Deeper inside the alley, far behind the kid, Ryou detected movement. He squinted and tried to peer through the darkness to see what it was. When he focused on something, his eyes widened. It was another thug. He was sneaking up behind the kid!

"A-a-are you serious?" the kid said with a smile. "Y-y-you're using Kuriboh on the first move? Ha! T-t-that's hilarious."

The thug just smirked. "Don't feel too comfortable.. It's your move."

Ryou had been right, they _were_ playing dirty! They weren't going to duel for whatever card they wanted from the kid; they were going to distract him, knock him out, and take it from him!

And he couldn't let that happen!

Of course, he couldn't just jump in and fight them off! They would overpower him. And then who would help the other boy?

Ryou couldn't fight them off...but Limey Man could.

Ryou smiled. "This looks like a job...for Limey Man!"

He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching. No one was, and the streets were empty. A bit odd, but convenient at that moment.

"Time to transform," Ryou said.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE INTRO?! I hope so. **

**The next chapter should be up in under 1/2 an hour as of 12:30PM EST, if it isn't already up by the time you are reading this. So if you read this far, stay tuned! It contains the transformation from Ryou to Limey Man, and it is the only chapter that contains this transformation.**

**So...**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Transformation To Limey Man

**This chapter contain's Ryou's transformation from Ryou to Limey Man. This chapter serves as your chapter to turn to for whenever you see the words "[Tranformation To Limey Man]" at the end of the first chapter of a mission. I suggest that when you see those words, you open up this chapter as a separate tab and read it separately from the other chapters to keep the style of this "magic girl anime" style-spoof. Basically, instead of me writing the transformation sequence every chapter, just read this chapter if you wanna re-read the transformation sequence. There will also be a chapter for the transformation sequence from Limey Man back to Ryou. **

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryou stood straight up and shouted, "LMBR Trans-for-may-tiiiiiii-oooooon!"

He was lifted off the ground by some unknown force and suspended about a foot in the air.

Several thin trails of red, blue, and white light appeared and started flying around him randomly.

His hair was blown back as if by an unnoticeable wind. It softened noticeably and turned from white to pale blue. One of the red trails of light flew at his hair. It turned into a red ribbon, wrapped around his hair, and tied itself into a bow, putting his hair up in a ponytail.

His irises glowed. The glow gradually went from chocolate brown to a beautiful leaf green, then the glow faded, leaving behind green eyes.

A mask formed around his eyes, staring from the bridge of his nose and ending at the sides of his face. It was the same color as his irises and fit his face perfectly.

He held out his arms on either side of him. Glowing lines appeared on the back of his hands. When they faded, two sky blue letters in a fancy font were left behind: the letter L on his left hand and the letter M his right hand. The bottom of the letters faced his wrists.

Three of the trails of light—one blue, one white, and one red—flew at his fingers. They each split into tiny sections. One section of each color hit each of his ten fingernails, then faded away. When they had faded, all of his fingernails were decorated like the flag of England.

The white and blue stripes of his shirt shifted and morphed and moved into a pattern. One of the trails of red light aimed at his shirt. It hit the material and seemed to be absorbed by it. The red color also morphed and shifted. It spread around until it has joined the pattern made by the blue and white shapes. When everything on his shirt had stopped moving, the front of his shirt, like his nails, looked like the British flag. The back of it was bare white.

The material of his pants thinned, and he was now wearing leggings instead of what he had been wearing before. As his belt loops disappeared, his belt unbuckled and rotated around him. Its width increased by a centimeter on each side, and it transformed into something that looked like a utility belt. It then wrapped securely around his waist.

He turned his hands sideways. In his right hand, a small mini-bow appeared. In his left hand, a small slingshot appeared. He closed his fingers around both items, then immediately let go. The two items floated to the belt, and tucked themselves into two of the slots, one on either side of him.

The Millenium Ring glowed briefly. Then the triangle in the center of it flashed three different colors—first red, then blue, then white—before returning to its normal color. The cord it hung from strengthened significantly.

The remaining trails of light gradually stopped randomly flying around him, and formed the shape of the Change Of Heart wings behind him. A moment later, they vanished.

This had all taken place in under five seconds.

Gravity now affecting him normally again, everything floated back into place. His feet touched the ground again.

Ryo stood there smiling. "Limey Man Bakura Ryo is ready to help!"

* * *

**How did you like that?**

**Yes, normal Ryou is Ryou and Limey Man is Ryo. Just want to point that out.**

**Next chapter goes back to the story. It should be up within the 1/2 hour (by 1:30 PM EST).**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Mission 0: Chapter 2, The Battle

**Just to let you know, I'm rush-uploading these first five chapters. Forgive me for any little errors that you know I would usually pick up on. I'll fix them later, once I get all of the chapters up.**

**And we are back to the story! Ryou is now Limey Man Bakura Ryo.**

**This chapter contains the use of several different powers that Limey Man has.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

In the five seconds it had taken him to transform, the second thug had snuck up on the kid.

"Ok-k-kay," the kid said. He bend down to draw a card, then he looked at his hand. "I-I-I'm going to summon—" He never finished his sentence because the second thug swung his hand in a chopping motion at the kid's neck. He must have hit a pressure point, because a moment later the kid's eyes rolled up into his head and he was knocked out. As he fell to the ground, his cards fluttered out of his hands.

The first thug turned off his Duel Disk and put his cards away. He started walking over to the second thug, who was a bit taller and had tanner skin.

"That's perfect," the guy with the Duel Disk said. "Now let's search him for that card."

"Not so fast!" Limey Man shouted. He jumped out from behind the dumpster and pointed at the thugs. "You leave him alone!"

They took one look at him and both chuckled. "Who're you supposta be?" the second thug asked.

Ryo held his hands open, spread his fingers, crossed his arms over his chest, and faced his faced his palms towards him. The letters L and M were clearly visible from left to right. "I'm Limey Man!" he said bravely. He pointed at them. "And I'm going to take both of you down if you don't leave him alone!"

He second thug laughed. "Whod'ya think you are?" he asked. "We gonna be takin' his card, beatin' you up as well, and gettin' the hell outta here."

The first guy moved in front of the second guy and elbowed him in the ribs. "Didn't I tell you not to talk!" he rasped. He turned to Ryo. "I can hear your British accent, Limey Man," he said mockingly. "Ha! That's hilarious! You don't want to mess with us. Just be on your way, pretend you never saw anything, and we'll leave you alone."

"What if he turns us in, tho'?" the second thug asked the first.

He was elbowed in the ribs again.

"Stop talking!" the first thug growled. He turned to Ryo again. "So, Brit," he said tauntingly. "What're you going to do, throw tea at us?" He kicked the kid's limp body to the side of the alley. In the process, the pile of cards on the ground was messed up and scattered.

Ryo smirked. "That's actually a good idea."

The letters on the backs of his hands glowed. He raised his hands and aimed each of them at a different thug.

Their faces grew confused.

"Tea Attack!" Limey Man shouted. Two jets of a liquid came out of his hands. They shot at the tugs and hit their mouths.

They gagged and sputtered, stumble back a few steps, and held their hands up agains the blast. It had only lasted a few seconds.

They wiped their mouths with their hands. "What was that?!" the first guy said. "That tasted like tea!"

Ryo grinned and lowered his hands. "Of course. Now back off before I hit you again!"

"I—" He cut himself off and looked at his Duel Disk. It was fine.

Ryo got a good idea. He raised his right hand and aimed it at the Duel Disk. "Tea Attack!" he shouted. The tea from his palm shot out and flew straight st the device around the guy's arm. It hit its mark.

Some sparks and lines of electricity started moving around the Duel Disk. The guy screamed in pain when some of them shocked him. The Duel Disk had been ruined by the tea. The thug took the Duel Disk off his arm before it could shock him more.

He glared at Limey Man. "Hey! How dare you! You're going to pay for that! Leon!"

Ryo heard a noise from the dumpster. He turned his head around and saw it opening. A third thug came out of it. The dumpster lid closed with a _BANG_!

Now there were _three_ guys! This was a bit unexpected.

A small sliver of fear began to run through Ryo at the thought of being surrounded and outnumbered. But then...he looked at the back of his hands and remembered who he was. He wasn't the frightened and passive and defenseless Ryou Bakura. He was the brave and agressive and helpful Limey Man Bakura Ryo. He let the sliver of fear be crushed by his will to fight and serve.

"Leon, get the Brit!" the first thug ordered. "Sean, get the kid's cards." Then he mumbled, "My cards and Duel Disk are ruined..."

Ryo turned around, faced the third thug, and aimed his pointer fingers at the thug like guns. He aimed for the thug's eyes.

"Scone Darts!" he shouted. Two tiny scones in the shape of darts shot out of his pointed fingers and aimed at the thug's eyes.

The darts hit their mark and crumbled when they did. The thug screamed in pain and rubbed his eyes. He stumbled around backwards until he bumped his head into the corner of the dumpster—_hard_—and knocked himself out. He sank to the floor.

Limey Man didn't have time to celebrate. He whipped back around and focused on the second thug. He was reaching for the cards.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

"Mini-Bow!" Limey Man shouted. He held up his right hand. In a split second, the Magic Mini-Bow on the right side of his belt shot to his hand. He grasped it firmly.

"Magic Chopstick Arrow!" Limey Man shouted. He held out his other hand. An arrow instantly appeared in it. He strung the arrow in the Mini-Bow.

He aimed it at the second thug's hand, but not directly at it. He fired.

The chopstick arrow grazed the side of the thug's hand and made him bleed. The thug drew his hand back, held it in the other one, trying to stops the flow of blood, and glared at Ryo.

"Magic Chopstick Arrow!" Limey Man shouted. He held out his other hand. An arrow instantly appeared in it. He strung the arrow in the Mini-Bow.

This time, he aimed at the thug's forearm. He fired. Like before, the arrow grazed his skin and drew blood. But the arrow had been closer and made a slightly deeper cut. The thug screamed in pain and his free hand moved from his inbred hand to his injured forearm.

Ryo took this chance to aim another attack. He raised his free hand and aimed it at the thug's head. "Tea Attack!" he shouted. This time, the blast was much more powerful. It pushed the thug's head back and made it hit the ground hard, knocking him out as well.

The first thug looked at the other two thugs, then at Ryo. "Don't think you're going to get away with this _that_ easily, Limey Man!" he growled.

Ryo re-aimed his hand. "Tea Attack!" he shouted. The tea aimed at the thug's head.

Although it _did_ push him back against the wall, he braced his hands against it so he wouldn't be knocked out like the other two had been.

But the tea kept coming. It covered his face and deprived him of air. He made gurgling noises and tried to breathe. But he couldn't. Eventually, he passed out from lack of air. Ryo stopped the moment he saw the thug go limp, so as not to kill him.

Ryo looked around him, his gaze lingering on each of the three thugs. He frowned and felt a pang of guilt at what he'd had to do to them. The first guy's breath... The second guy's arm... The third guy's eyes...

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled with a sigh. He shouldn't feel guilty. He hadn't killed them and they would recover. And he had helped out the kid.

"Speaking of which..." he mumbled. He walked over to the kid's limp body. He was still knocked out, but breathing evenly. He was lying face-down with his head turned to the side and his arms spread out behind him.

Ryo knelt down and rolled the kid onto his back. He tried shaking his shoulders to wake him up, but it didn't work.

He knew what would.

He stood up and took several steps back.

"Slingshot!" Limey Man shouted. He held up his left hand. In a split second, the Magic Slingshot on the left side of his belt shot to his hand. He grasped it firmly.

"Magic Tea Bag!" he shouted. He held out his other hand. A tea bag instantly appeared in it. He placed the small bag in his Slingshot.

He aimed at the kid's face. He fired.

The tea bag hit the kid's face, then exploded into a small cloud of dust. The dust wasn't that thick, so Ryo could see through it. He saw the kid breath in the dust. He coughed and appeared to be waking up*****.

The dust cleared. Ryo smiled. The tea had worked. He ran over to the kid and knelt down beside him.

The kid opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ryo asked him.

His eyes moved until they met Ryo's. They widened. The kid sat up abruptly and scrambled backwards away from him until he had backed into the wall. He was breathing hard. Then, after a few seconds of looking Ryo over, he seemed to relax. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?" he stuttered.

Ryo smiled reassuringly. "I'm..."

The kid looked around and noticed the three thugs, knocked out. "D-d-did you do that to them?" he asked Ryo, interrupting him.

"Yes, I did."

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he asked again.

Ryo held up his hands, crossed his arms over his chest, and faced his palms away from the kid so the letters L M were visible. "I'm Limey Man," he said with a smile.

The kid's eyes returned to normal. "L-L-Limey Man, huh?" he echoed. "Th-th-that's interesting..."

"You don't have to be scared of me," Ryo said.

"I-I-I'm not," the kid insisted.

"Then why do you keep stuttering?" Ryo asked.

The kid blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I-It's just a condition I have. I-I-I stutter the beginning of all of my sentences, so I usually try to do run-on sentences so that I don't have to start a new one and I'll stutter less and say more and this usually works but I can't _force_ myself to speak in run-on sentences all the time because I don't talk like that and I usually have to _think_ about how I'll make the sentences run-on and it especially doesn't work when I'm nervous because I think anyone would stutter and pause when they're nervous which makes it worse and plus speaking in run-on sentences all the time gets annoying for people listening to you." He didn't seem out of breath after saying all that. He had been talking normally the entire sentence at a normal speed, and had only stuttered the first syllable. "P-p-please don't think of me as weird...for that."

"Of course I won't. I promise. I know what it's like to be bullied by others for being different. I would never." He paused for a moment, then decided to ask, "What's your name?"

"I-I-It's Amari," the kid said. He looked at the Millenium Ring. "I-i-interesting pendant you have there. I-I-I think I recognize that eye thing in the center of it from a card I saw once a year ago."

Ryo looked down at the Millenium Ring, then back at Amari. "Yes... I think I know what card you mean..." That was a slight lie. There were a lot of Duel Monsters cards that used that symbol. Ryo had only seen one or two of them. Amari could be talking about any card besides those two.

"Oh. Th-th-thanks again for saving me. Th-th-they were after one of my cards, and they somehow knew that someone with a stutter like mine and a scar on his lower lip." When he said this, he ran a finger along his scar. "Th-th-they cornered me in here...and then the guy with the Duel Disk forced me to duel him, but before I could take my second turn this other guy hit my neck in a weird place and knocked me out. I-I-I'm just a beginner at Duel Monsters and I didn't know how I had gotten that card just by chance and they wanted it from me but I obviously didn't want to give it to him and he kept making fun of my stutter and scar and I was just so scared and I cried out."

"I know," Ryo said. "I heard your scream. That's why I came to help."

"Oh. W-w-well it's a good thing you did. W-w-we should call the police to come and pick these guys up because I think I saw them on a wanted poster while I was walking around the city and I was hoping that I wouldn't get jumped on my first week here but I did and over _cards_ of all things can you believe that?!"

Ryo closed his eyes and chuckled. "I can. That sort of issue happens all the time in this city."

"R-r-really?"

"Yup. You're new here?"

"Y-y-yes, I am. I-I-I moved here the beginning of this week and I had finally finished unpacking, settling into my new apartment, and transferring schools yesterday, so I decided to walk around the city to get to know it better. B-b-bad idea, I guess, because I've only been out here for half an hour and I already have been jumped over a card! A-a-are Duel Monsters cards really that valuable here?"

"Sort of. They're very popular in Domino City, that's for sure. The CEO of Kaiba Corp lives here, and the Kaiba Corp headquarters are in this city. This is where the Battle City tournament was held. Basically, this city is _the_ heart of the Duel Monsters worldwide fandom."

Amari's eyes widened in amazement. "W-w-wow. S-S-Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler all live here, right?"

Ryo nodded. "Right."

"A-a-amazing. B-b-but it sucks that I was targeted by thugs over a card..."

"What card?"

"I-I-I don't remember because when I found it I just put it in my deck no questions asked because I didn't take interest with it but they described it to me and I realized that I _did_ had that card which I had bought in the city on my first day here when we passed by it and my mother decided to get me a moving-in present so I would feel a bit more at ease here, but if anything it only made me more scared because I was beat up over it and I really don't want that happening again."

"It won't," Ryo said reassuringly. "I promise."

Amari raised an eyebrow. "H-h-how can you be so sure?"

Ryo raised his hands again. "I just am. Trust me."

Amari smiled wide. "I-I-I trust you. N-n-now can you help me pick up my cards?"

"Sure."

Together, the two of them picked up all of Amari's cards and reorganized them neatly into one stack.

"Th-th-thanks again," Amari said when Ryo handed him the last card. He put the deck into his back pocket, then took out a cell phone from the other back pocket. He looked around again.

"Wh-wh-why are there cookie crumbs and tea and chopsticks everywhere?" he asked Ryo.

"Limey Man, remember?" Ryo replied.

Amari's eyes briefly widened. "W-w-wow, you you have real powers?"

"I do."

"C-c-cool. I-I-I'll be calling the police now. Wh-wh-what street is this? N-n-never mind, I already know." He dialed and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was probably the Wanted poster he had been talking about.

Ryo knew he had to go, now that Amari was safe and the police would be coming.

He saw his chance when Amari turned around.

Ryo walked to the entrance to the alley and stood behind the dumpster.

"Time to transform back..." he said sadly.

* * *

***It is to be assumed that the tea bag contained some type of ingredient that is supposed to wake people up or keep them conscious. Kinda like a smelling salt, but a kind you would put in tea. I'm not a tea person, so I wouldn't know. I'm not British, I'm American.**

**The powers mentioned here are only 4 of 5-7 powers that he has. The others will be mentioned in other chapters.**

**The next chapter will contain the transformation from Limey Man Bakura Ryo back to Ryou Bakura. After that, the next chapter will be the last chapter of Mission 0 and the outro to Limey Man (not really an outro, more like the end of the introduction).**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Reversion To Ryou

**This chapter contain's Ryou's reversion from Limey Man to Ryou. This chapter serves as your chapter to turn to for whenever you see the words "[Reversion To Ryou]" at the end of the second chatper of a mission. I suggest that when you see those words, you open up this chapter as a separate tab and read it separately from the other chapters to keep the style of this "magic girl anime" style-spoof. Basically, instead of me writing the transformation sequence every chapter, just read this chapter if you wanna re-read the transformation sequence.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryo put his arms out on either side of him, and shouted, "RB Revert!"

The Millenium Ring flashed brightly.

The bright light detached from it and went to Ryo's head.

The light turned into a ring and started traveling down his body.

As it did, his hair changed color, the hair the light passed changing from pale blue to white. The ribbon magically disappeared and his hair was released from the ponytail.

When it passed his eyes, the mask disappeared and his eyes changed from green to brown.

When the ring of light reached his shoulders, it split into three rings. Two that traveled down his arms and one that continued down his torso and legs.

As the light passed his shirt, it changed back to his blue and white striped T-shirt.

When the light traveling down his arms reached his hands, the letters on the backs of his hands were erased. His fingernails were wiped clean and bare.

When the light reached his pants, the belt turned back to normal and repositioned itself around his waist. The bow and slingshot disappeared. When the belt loops reappeared, they appeared perfectly positioned around the belt.

When the light reached his legs, it split again into two more rings, each one traveling down a different leg. His pants returned to the material they originally were.

His shoes didn't change.

When the light reached the tips of his fingers and toes, it faded away.

Ryou Bakura stood there looking like normal again.

This all took place in under five seconds.

* * *

**Next chapter goes back to the story, and is the last chapter of Mission 0 and also the last chapter I will be uploading for today of this fanfic.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	5. Mission 0: Chapter 3, The Aftermath

**This is the last chapter of Mission 0! And the end of the introduction to Limey Man.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryou looked at Amari, who was still making the call.

He wanted to stay with Amari and make sure he was okay, but Ryou knew he would be. And he didn't want Amari to know the he was Limey Man. He had to leave.

He raced out of the alleyway, but stayed a step to the left of the entrance to it.

A few seconds later, he heard two steps, then Amari's voice saying, "L-L-Limey Man? Wh-wh-where did you go?"

Ryou silently wished Amari good luck with getting settled into life in Domino City, then continued walking down the street. He reached the end of the block, turned the corner, and ran out of sight.

* * *

_~Sunday night...~_

Ryou was watching the news before bed.

The next story came up. It was about three Wanted thugs that had been found in an alleyway after a call from a 13 year-old. The 13 year-old refused to give his name, but said that they had tried to steal a rare card from him. He had refused to say what card it was.

Ryou's eyes widened. _Could it be...?_

They widened further and his suspicion was confirmed when Amari's picture showed up on screen. He was smiling with his lips together in such a way that his scar wasn't visible.

{"The 13 year old said that he tried to fight back by throwing some stale cookies at one of them, throwing liquid from a bottle on another one, and standing the third with chopsticks, all of which he had found on the floor of the alley. He claimed that he was terrified, but fought for his life. When he had knocked them all out against all odds, he had called he police."}

Not once did the name "Limey Man" come up.

Ryou smiled wide. Not only had Amari kept Limey Man a secret, but he had also covered up for him and what he had done to the thugs.

{"These three have been on the run for a while. They are alive and are imprisoned at this very moment."}

He turned off the TV and started getting ready for school and then for bed.

He was glad he had been able to help out Amari. He couldn't stand the thought or sight of people being bullied for their differences or weaknesses. It sickened him. He remembered how he had been bullied in the past. He had hated it. But that wouldn't happen to him anymore. And as long as he could help it, he wouldn't let it happen to anyone around him.

Ryou smiled wide. There was a warm feeling in his heart. He lived for that feeling. It was why he transformed into Limey Man and helped out in the city.

Even though not many people really cared about him, and some people didn't like him, he still did his best to protect and defend it. Because that's what heroes do, right? They be the heroes they are even if no one likes them. Just look at Batman!

At the end of the day, it didn't matter who cared or knew. What mattered was that he had done a good thing. And, he was that much closer to having made up for all the trouble his dark side had caused. But it wasn't just that, it was also the knowledge that he _could_ help, and the good feeling he had afterwards that he _had_ helped.

And _that_ was the reason why he was Limey Man.

* * *

_End of Mission 0_

* * *

**After this chapter goes up, I'll be double-checking all five of the chapters that went up today for any errors I didn't catch while speed-editing due to having to rush-upload. **

**Now a few notes about how this story will go from now on.  
~As of right this moment, the moment I'm typing and uploading this, there are 5 Missions planned out (if you count this one, there are 6).  
~There will be 3 chapters of each Mission: The Problem (before transforming), The Battle (as Limey Man), and The Aftermath (after changing back).  
~Missions 1, 2, and 3 will follow this rule. Mission 4 will be a bit longer. Mission 5 will go a bit differently.  
~Mission 4 will be in two parts, each with the 3 parts it should have, meaning there will be 6 chapters in Mission 4. You'll see why when we get there. Other than that, it'll go how the other Missions do.  
~Mission 5 is an odd exception. We have a bit of a plot twist there, and the chapters of it won't go by when he transforms. Again, you'll see when we get there.  
~Right after the OpeningAN or the first chapter of each mission, the title and summary of the mission will be stated.  
~The summary for the fanfic mentions thiefshipping. Again, IT WILL NOT BE ABRIDGED. Nothing in here is. It isn't a main pairing of the story, and it is only mentioned in one Mission: Mission 4. Don't get TOO excited just yet. (wait until Mission 4 to be excited (^_^))  
~Before you ask, NO Ryou is not gay in this fanfic.**

**I don't know exactly what the update schedule will be for this fanfic just yet. But I guess you should just follow the story and find out (^7^).  
Also, I DO write abridged, and I love writing for Ryou and Bakura and theifshipping, so go check my other stories out!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	6. Mission 1: Chapter 1, The Problem

**Hello again! Here's the first mission!**

**I won't say much. Just read and enjoy!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Limey Man Mission 1: Finding The Feline

—Summary: A white snow leopard has escaped from the Domino City zoo and somehow found its way inside the school! Ryou decides to help find it.

* * *

It was the Monday morning after Ryou had seen the news report. Ryou walked down the block to school. But he slowed as he noticed a huge crowd of students and teachers gathered around the front gate. "Did something happen?" he wondered aloud.

He picked up his pace and broke into a run. He slowed again when he reached the crowd.

"What's going on?" he tried to ask someone.

The student opened his mouth to answer, only said one word, "Apparently". But then he turned his head, saw Ryou, rolled his eyes, and looked away.

Ryou frowned. _Well that was rude_, he thought. But he didn't mind. He was used to it.

Instead of trying to ask someone else, he dove into the crowd and navigated his way through it.

He activated his Millenium Ring to locate the other Millenium Item that he hoped was in the crowd: the Puzzle.

Thankfully, the Ring led him to it.

When the points of the Ring went limp, he found himself in the front of the crowd, next to the owner of the Millenium Puzzle: his friend Yugi. There were several teachers and staff roaming around between the crowd and the front doors to the school. There were also a few security guards.

"Good morning, Yugi," Ryou greeted his friend.

The tri-colored-haired teen looked up at Ryou and smiled. "Good morning, Bakura," he greeted back.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked. "Why isn't anyone going in? What happened?"

"Apparently," Yugi began. But unlike the other person, he actually continued. "...a teenage white snow leopard escaped from the Domino City zoo and somehow found its way inside the school. They evacuated everyone from it. No one is allowed inside."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh my..." he said. _Only in Japan..._ "That's a bit scary. How did it get inside the school?"

"No one knows. It just did." Yugi looked back at the doors to the school.

Ryou looked at all of the windows, perhaps expecting to see the feline through one of them. "Haven't they called anyone to come and help?"

"They have..." Yugi replied. "Or tried. They evacuated everyone before anyone could use one of the school phones. And you know that we don't get good cell phone service around the school."

"True. So is someone going somewhere else to call?"

"Probably. But that might not help much right now."

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because the zoo and animal control might be busy on the phones with each other. The call might be put on hold."

"So...what would happen if animal control gets here first, before those from the zoo?"

"I don't know... They might try to hurt the leopard to get it under control."

Ryou gasped. He frowned and looked at the windows again. "Oh no! Poor leopard. We can't let that happen!"

"I know," Yugi said sadly. "I would hate if they did that. I wish I could do something about it to save the leopard. He must be lost and scared in there."

Ryou perked up at the word "save". His eyes lit up and he smiled wide. He knew what to do.

"Yugi," he said, "excuse me for a moment. I need to go check on something. I'll be back later."

Yugi looked up in alarm. "You're not ditching, are you?! Some other students have left because of the confusion and thought they could get out of having to go to school today."

Ryou laughed. "No. Of course not! You know me! I wouldn't dream of it. I just need to check something. Might as well, while there's time."

Yugi relaxed. "Oh okay. Hey, let me know if you see the others while you're out...or wherever you're going. Fill them in if you see them and tell them that I'm in the front."

"I will," Ryou said before disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

He navigated his way around so he could enter the school grounds unseen. As he jumped over a fence, he said aloud, "This looks like a job for Limey Man!"

He stood a few feet from a back entrance to the school that he could tell was unlocked.

"Good," he said.

[Transformation To Limey Man]

* * *

**Next chapter, unlike with Mission 0, ISN'T the transformation sequence again. It goes right into the next part, the "Battle".  
Stay tuned for more Limey Man!**

**I don't remember if I already mentioned this last chapter, but the update schedule for this will probably be the same as ThiefSlipping, one or two times a week.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	7. Mission 1: Chapter 2, The Battle

**Here is chapter 2 of Mission 1. In this one, you get to see another power that Limey Man has.**

**I'll eventually edit the 1st chapter with this information, but I'll put it here first. The story now has a cover! It isn't mine; it's from YugaMizuno on deviantART.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryo looked around again to make sure that no one was around to see him.

When he saw that the coast was clear, he pulled one of the doors open and walked inside the school.

* * *

The building was dark and empty. All of the lights were off. The only light available came through the windows.

He looked around. He didn't know which way to go. All he knew was that the leopard was in here. _And_ that it was a white snow leopard. He knew what those looked like. This would help him. He knew how he could find the leopard.

"Millenium Ring!" Limey Man shouted. The golden pendant around his neck levitated a bit. It glowed brightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on what he was trying to find.

"Show me..." He opened his eyes. In them, a mental picture of a white snow leopard appeared. "...the teenage white snow leopard!"

The five points of the Millenium Ring stood up on end. A beam of light shot from each one. The beams were about two feet long. At the points where they ended, five beams of light formed between the two adjacent beams, making a pentagon.

In the pentagon, an image of the escaped snow leopard appeared.

It was in the hallway of the third floor, pawing and pushing at a swinging door that opened in one direction. The feline was on the side it swung towards. It couldn't get out!

Ryo gasped. He had to help it out!

"Millenium Ring!" Limey Man shouted. "Take me there!"

Two of the points stood up on end, while the rest fell limp. One pointed to the right, the other pointed up.

"Perfect," he said. He started running in the direction the one pointing right was leading him.

* * *

He reached the door he had seen the leopard stuck behind. The points of the Millenium Ring went limp. But when he looked through the window on the door, he saw nothing.

But he heard a sound coming from behind him. One of the points suddenly pointed at him, therefore trying to point behind him. He turned around slowly.

And there was the leopard! Only a few feet away!

"How did it get there?!" Ryo cried.

The leopard pounced.

Ryo dashed through the swinging door, holding it closed behind him. The leopard didn't get through.

He was breathing hard.

"How did it get there?" he asked aloud again.

Then he remembered that there was a similar door on the other side of the building in that same hallway! Because the hallway looped. The feline must have found its way around.

"That's it!" Ryo said. "I have to get around and try to catch it by surprise. But I had better hurry. He might go through the door again before then." He ran as fast as he could to the other door.

* * *

**~Transitiony~**

* * *

He reached the door and went through it.

But he stopped in his tracks.

In the distance, the leopard was turning the corner of the hallway. He had walked around again!

"Um..." Ryo said nervously. "Good kitty. Don't be scared. Don't hurt me. I'm a friend. I want to help you out. You can trust me." He knew how to talk to cats. Not how to really _talk_ to them, but he knew how to act and speak around them the right way.

It seemed like the leopard was listening to him. But then Ryo saw a hint of wariness and alert in the feline's eyes. He walked faster towards him.

Ryo didn't want to deal with the hallways again. He had to get the leopard to calm down another way before he could try talking to it.

He had to let it come closer. He knew what to do.

The leopard walked closer to him. It was several meters away. It started running, but not fast. It looked like it might pounce.

Reading the animal's body language, Ryo could tell that the leopard wouldn't try to hurt him; only try to pin him down to try and gauge how much of a threat he was. But he couldn't be pounced on or what he wanted to do might not work.

He let the leopard get a bit closer.

Then it was perfectly close enough for him.

"Slingshot!" Limey Man shouted. He held up his left hand. In a split second, the Magic Slingshot on the left side of his belt shot to his hand. He grasped it firmly.

"Magic Tea Bag!" he shouted. He held out his other hand. A tea bag instantly appeared in it. He placed the small bag in his Slingshot.

He aimed for the leopard. When it was about to pounce, he shot the teabag.

When it hit the feline, it exploded into a cloud of dust. The leopard sneezed, then stopped in its tracks. It looked much calmer. It laid down on the ground in front of Ryo and purred.

The dust faded away.

Ryo lowered his Slingshot and smiled. He walked up to the leopard, bend down, and petted its head. "Good kitty..." he said soothingly.

It leaned into his hand.

"Now," he continued calmly, "we need to get out of here. I'll help you through the..." He cut himself off when he noticed something in the leopard's mouth. It was a card of some sort.

He gently pulled on the card. It was a Duel Monsters card. He recognized it. He knew who it belonged to. It was a card that one of his classmates had lost and had been looking for for about two months.

"You found this!" he cried. "You found her card..." He suddenly got an idea. He whispered something into the leopard's ear, hoping it would understand him. It seemed to. Ryo was glad.

"Now..." He stood up. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

He led the leopard through the doors and stairs. When he reached the front doors, he stopped. They weren't locked, but they were closed. He didn't want to be seen, and he would be if he opened the doors for the leopard. But the leopard might not be able to open the doors.

He had another solution.

He held up his palm to the doors.

"Tea Attack!" he shouted. A burst of tea came out of his palm. It hit the door on full blast and pushed it open.

But just before it opened all the way, he darted out of sight.

The door opened all the way and locked into the "open" position. The leopard just sat there calmly and quietly. It looked at Ryo. He waved back at it and smiled, then darted away to find a different way out of the school without being seen.

Before he walked out of earshot, he heard surprised and scared gasps from the crowd outside.

* * *

Limey Man ran back to the door he had entered the school through. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I'd better hurry before anyone wonders where I am," he said.

[Reversion To Ryou]

* * *

**Although the power(s) seen in this chapter uses the Millenium Ring, I want to make a note that Ryou can ONLY use this power as Limey Man. The Millenium Ring doesn't have this power; Ryo does.  
And technically, although they work best when used together, the seeing and the finding are two separate powers. Ryo can activate the two powers separately at any time. (He does this in a later Mission.)**

**Next chapter, is The Aftermath.  
Stay tuned for more Limey Man!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	8. Mission 1: Chapter 3, The Aftermath

**Here is chapter 3 of Mission 1. This is where we find out the aftermath of things and stuff like that and what happened to the kitty (^_^).**

**(ANs will probably always be this short.)**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Now Ryou Bakura again, he picked up his school things and ran off to find Yugi again.

* * *

He found his way back to Yugi just in time. The crowd had backed up since then. A path had been made in the middle of it, and there were a few people there. Some of them were from animal control. One of them was from the zoo. There was a truck there with the logo of the Domino City zoo on it. It was probably there to bring the leopard back, when they caught it.

"I'm back," Ryou said to Yugi.

Yugi looked up. "Oh, hey. Guys, he's back," Yugi said. Ryou looked behind Yugi and saw Joey and Téa standing next to Yugi. They waved at him. Ryou waved back. "That was odd," Yugi continued, to Ryou. "The doors just randomly opened. That's the leopard," he said, pointing at the leopard which had not moved since Ryou had last seen it. "It looks so calm. I wonder how it got there."

Ryou smiled knowingly. "So do I."

The guy from the zoo started speaking. "Don't hurt it!" he shouted. "I'm its caretaker and I can read his body language. He's calm. He won't hurt anyone! I can lead it out calmly."

The guys from animal control nodded. They backed off and made more room for the leopard.

The caretaker slowly walked up to the leopard. The leopard didn't move.

He kept walking until he was only a step or two away. He held out his hand. The feline reached its head out and let the caretaker pet him. He purred.

The students cheered and clapped.

The caretaker tapped the leopard's head a few times. It stood up. The caretaker walked away and the leopard followed him obediently. The caretaker kept his hand on the leopard's head to keep him under control. Together, they walked towards the path in the crowd.

The students quieted when it neared so as not to scare it. The leopard stopped walking when it reached the front of the crowd of students. It looked at all of them with mistrust in its eyes.

The caretaker petted its head soothingly. "Don't worry," he coaxed. "They won't hurt you. Let's go."

But the leopard didn't move. His eyes locked on Ryou. They stared at each other for three seconds. Ryou smiled at it. The leopard smiled back with his eyes. Then he moved on.

Ryou walked around the people next to him so he could watch the leopard walk.

The leopard stopped again halfway through.

It turned its head to the right. It looked at one of the girls in the crowd.

She looked back at him a bit fearfully, but curiously.

The leopard took a step in her direction. Everyone started murmuring in alarm.

"It's okay!" the caretaker reassured them all. He removed his hand from the leopard's head. "He won't hurt her. Like I said, he's calm. As long as no one makes any threatening moves or sounds!"

The leopard took a few more steps in her direction.

She drew back a bit in fear. But then he relaxed. She suddenly noticed the thing in his mouth. She saw that it was a Duel Monsters Card. The back of it was facing up.

The leopard held the card out to her. Everyone held their breaths. Except for Ryou.

She hesitantly reached out a hand and gently took the card from the leopard. She turned it over and looked at what monster it was.

She gasped. "It-it's the card that I lost two months ago!" she cried.

The leopard walked back over to its caretaker and they continued their walk.

Ryou smiled.

The girl turned to her friends and started chatting excitedly and in awe about what had just happened.

Some other people in the crowd also started murmuring and mumbling to each other and themselves about what had just happened.

Ryou watched as the snow leopard was led into the truck, then driven away.

"That was incredible!" a voice said from being him. He turned around and saw Yugi, Téa, and Joey. Their faces were all amazed. Téa had spoken. "How did the leopard know that it was hers?"

Ryou shrugged. "Who knows?" he said. "I'm surprised myself. Must be magic."

"Magic?" Joey questioned. "Why would something like that be magic?"

Ryou turned to face him. He held up the Millenium Ring. Yugi smiled and put a hand on the Millenium Puzzle. "You never know. Anything is possible. Right, Yugi?"

"Right," Yugi agreed.

The teachers and staff started herding and directing the students back into the school.

The four friends were able to meet up with Tristan, who had been stuck on the other side of the crowd.

Ryou told them to go ahead and that he would catch up with them in homeroom. They went ahead, still talking about the incident.

He looked back. The girl was being interviewed by one of the news reporters. Some of them were taking pictures, others were following he truck.

He ran inside the school and continued on with his day, no one knowing his secret and no one knowing that he had just helped everyone.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**I'm debating over whether or not I should do Mission 2, make a new one to replace it, or move all of the others over and write Mission 3 as Mission 2. But l'll figure it out.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	9. Mission 2: Chapter 1, The Problem

**This was uploaded in a bit of a rush, because I said on tumblr that I would be updating and I like to keep my promises regarding such things.**

**I decided to not do Mission 2. It wasn't very interesting and I didn't have anything written out for it anyway. What you're about to read is actually Mission 03, but I moved it to become Mission 2. **

**This is chapter 1 of Mission 2 (technically Mission 3), the problem.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Limey Man Mission 2: The Young Lost Foreigner

—Summary: A young girl who only speaks English is separated from her mother! She is looking for an English-speaker to help. Ryou steps in to safely escort her back to her mother.

* * *

Ryou was walking home after school on Friday. It was just a normal afternoon of walking home. Except for one thing:

The street was crowded.

Ryou huffed in slight annoyance. The particular block he was walking down was never as crowed as it was that day. Several of the stores on that block must be having a sale, Ryou figured. It was no trouble at all, really. Just annoying. He would probably get home at most five to ten minutes later than he usually would.

_That is_, he thought with a smile as he checked the time on his cellphone, _if Limey Man doesn't have to do anything as I walk home. I've already had to transform once this week, and once last Saturday which was only two days before! I could use a break._

Perhaps he thought too soon.

As he walked, he noticed something through the crowd, a few meters ahead of him. It was a little girl, about 5 years old, crying.

Ryou stopped in his tracks to watch.

She had short blond hair so pale it looked white at certain angles, that went just past her ears and curved around her head. She was wearing a sleeveless lilac sundress that went down to her knees decorated with pale blue flowers at the hem. A few seconds later, someone with a kind face bent over to talk to her. She smiled and talked back. When the man responded, her face turned scared again and she ran away. In Ryou's direction.

Ryou's eyes widened.

She ran with her eyes closed. She couldn't see where she was going, so it was a miracle that she didn't bump into anyone.

Anyone, that is, except for Ryou.

She bumped into his legs and fell backwards. Ryou gasped and knelt down to make sure she was alright. She still had her eyes closed and was rubbing one of them with her fist as she cried.

"Are you alright?" he asked her in Japanese, softly, but loud enough to be heard by her above the crowd's noise.

She opened her eyes and looked up, lowering her hand as she did. Her face was obviously scared.

Now that her eyes were open, Ryou could see that they were green. And they looked foreign. She wasn't born in Japan.

Her lip trembled. "M-m-m-m-mummy told me not to talk to strangers that don't speak English!" she shouted, in English, with a British accent. "I c-c-c-c-can't find her!"

Ryou gasped. No wonder she had been scared by that man! He must have spoken to her in Japanese, and she must only know English!

He was about to tell her that he spoke English and ask her name, but she suddenly stood up and ran around and away from him, once again crying and rubbing her eye. "Mummyyyyyyy!" she wailed as she ran.

He spun around and held out a hand after her. "Mate*****!" he shouted. Then he lightly slapped himself for having said "wait" in Japanese instead of English.

He stood up and raced after her. But by then he realized that he wouldn't be able to find her in the crowd.

A knowing glint suddenly came into his eyes. "But I know who can," he said aloud.

This was Japan, so no one would find it weird if they saw him. But they _would_ find it weird if they saw him transform. He looked around for an alleyway, and very conveniently he found one that went all the way to the other side of the block

He darted inside and walked a little ways in. He put his school things aside. When he was sure that the alley was empty and no one from the street was watching, he stood up straight and smiled.

"Looks like a job for Limey Man," he said.

[Transformation To Limey Man]

* * *

***Pronounced mah-teh, not "mate". It means "wait" in Japanese.**

**Sorry about the confusion. I guess there will only be 4 missions, as of right now. I might think of another one at a later date. I still haven't finished Mission 5 (now Mission 4) 100% just yet. But I will. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	10. Mission 2: Chapter 2, The Battle

**Here is chapter 2 of what is now Mission 2. Here, Ryo helps out the little girl. Yay!**

**A note: This chapter will be LONG. But then again, so will later chapters (i think).**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, the fanfic cover, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryo looked around again. The alley was still empty and no one had seen.

Good.

He walked back to the street and looked around. No sign of the little girl.

He walked back inside the alley.

"Millenium Ring!" Limey Man shouted. The golden pendant around his neck levitated a bit. It glowed brightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on what he was trying to find.

"Show me..." He opened his eyes. In them, a mental picture of the little girl appeared. "...the little girl!"

The five points of the Millenium Ring stood up on end. A beam of light shot from each one. The beams were about two feet long. At the points where they ended, five beams of light formed between the two adjacent beams, making a pentagon.

In the pentagon, an image of the little girl appeared.

His eyes widened when he saw where she was. She was still on the block! From her surroundings, he could see that she was running past a store that was very close to the alley.

His eyes widened. _I have to be quick!_ he thought. She would be passing by within seconds and he couldn't let her get by!

Ryo deactivated the Millenium Ring and ran to the alley entrance.

He peeked his head out. Moments later, the little girl ran by.

"Little girl! Wait!" he shouted in English.

The little girl stopped in her tracks a few feet from the alley. She turned around slowly and looked at Ryo.

Ryo took a step out of the alley, so that the front of his shirt was clearly visible.

Her eyes widened and she pointed straight at Ryo with the hand that she had been rubbing her eye with. "FLAG!" she shouted.

She ran straight towards him and entered the alley.

"You speak English and you have the flag on your shirt!" she shouted, still pointing at him. She stepped close to him.

Ryo knelt down so they were closer. "I do speak English."

Now that he was closer and she was still enough, he was able to get a better look at her face. It was tear-stained. Her eyes were red and wet from crying, but her left eye was redder than the right. This was the eye she had been rubbing with her hand.

She stopped crying and looked into Ryo's eyes. "Have I seen you before?" she asked in a suspecting tone.

Ryo shook his head and lied. "No. I don't think you have. Anyway, I heard you were lost. What's the problem?"

"Uh..." Now that she was talking to him, she seemed much calmer and more confident. "So my mummy and I are here for two months because her job told her to move here for a month, and we'll stay here longer after she's done. We just came here and I've been here for three days. Mummy told me not to talk to any strangers unless they spoke English. We were in a store and she told me to sit somewhere for a few minutes and then she went to shop. I went to look for her but she wasn't in the store and I got scared! So I ran out to look for her but now I'm lost. Can you help me? Please?"

Ryo nodded and smiled. "Of course I can. What does she look like?"

The little girl put her hands under her face, closed her eyes, and smiled adorably. "Lots of people say that I look just like her! I have her face, they say." She opened her eyes and lowered her hands and added, "But her hair is longer and in a ponytail like yours!"

Ryo nodded. "Okay. I'll help you find her. I promise. What's your name?"

The little girl stood up straight and tall and proud. "My name is Manea! M-A-N-E-A. Mah-nay-ah! Mummy's name is Anne! A-N-N-E. Aaaannn. You don't say the E. what about you?"

Ryo wondered if he should tell Manea to call him "Limey Man" or "Ryo". Usually he would say "Limey Man" because "Ryo" was too close to his real name. But she and her mother weren't staying in Japan forever, so he would be safe. "Call me Ryo," he said. "R-Y-O."

She nodded. She pretended to write something on her hand with her finger, then she slapped her forehead with that hand. "Ryo! Got it."

Ryo couldn't help but giggle at her adorableness. He put his hand in her shoulder gently.

Manea frowned and pushed his hand off. "Hey! No touching! I'm adorable, but don't make a fuss about it!" She stood in a confident and brave stance. "I'm cute, but I'm a fighter!" She stood normally. "Are you like a superhero or something? You have a mask thing on your face."

Ryo crossed his arms, held up his hands with the letters facing her, and smiled. "You could say that."

"Something Man?" Manea guessed.

Ryo just smiled. "Enough about me," he said as he stood up. "Do you remember what store you were in?"

Manea looked up and put a finger on her bottom lip in thought. "Erm...no. The name of it was weird-looking."

_It was in Japanese, then_, Ryo thought. "Do you remember what it looked like, at least? Would you be able to draw it for me?"

Manea smiled and nodded, still looking up. "Yes. Yes."

"Okay. Let me find something for you to draw with and on." Ryo looked around the alleyway for something, but found nothing.

Then he got an idea. The floor of the alleyway was the same color as the sidewalk: white-ish. And when concrete was wet, it darkened. And he had an unlimited supply of liquid at his fingertips. Or rather, at his palms.

"Manea," Ryo said, snapping her attention to him.

"Yes?"

"Let me show you something. Come with me."

He walked a but farther into the alley. Manea followed.

He stopped and made sure he was far enough from the wall in front of him to write.

"Watch this. You're going to use this to write with, okay?"

Manea just gave him a confused look.

Ryo held his hand up and aimed his palm at the wall. "Tea Attack!" he cried. A quick burst of tea shot at the opposite wall.

Manea's eyes widened in amazement. "Whoa! That was awesome!"

"Thanks," Ryo said with a smile. "Now, you're going to use my hand to draw on the ground and write out the name of the store, alright?"

Manea nodded wildly, her eyes still wide with awe.

Ryo waved her over and held out his hand to her. He bent down a bit so she would be able to hold it at a comfortable level.

Manea walked close to him and took his hand. She aimed it at the ground on front of them. "Ready," she said. She stuck out her tongue a little bit and her face became focused and concentrated.

"Tea Attack!" Ryo shouted. The tea came out of his palm in an even, thin, and steady stream that wouldn't splash or drip.

Manea instantly began moving his hand around to write on the ground. Where the tea touched the ground, the concrete darkened.

She began writing something in japanese characters. When she moved to a new character, she drew down from the bottom of the character and made a long line below it, making all of the characters she drew connected to this line, as if they were underlined.

Ryo watched her with amazement. For a five year-old, she wrote the characters with excellent penmanship. And that was even more amazing considering that she obviously didn't know what any of them meant.

When she was done, she aimed the spray along the line and out of the way, then at the wall across from them. "Done!" she announced. Her tongue retreated back inside her mouth.

Ryo ended his tea attack. "Well done," he praised, resisting the urge to pat Manea on the head. He looked at what she had written.

He recognized the store name. In fact, it was right on the other side of the block they were on! Even better, Ryo knew for a fact that it was right next to the other exit of the alley they were in!

"I know where this is," he told Manea. "It's on the other side of this alley. We should go through here to save time."

"Yes!" Manea said with a wide smile. But that smile faded a moment later. "But... Will she be there?"

Ryo's eyes widened. _How did I not think of that?!_ he scolded himself.

"We'll just have to check. Give me a moment."

Ryo stood up straight.

"Millenium Ring!" Limey Man shouted. The golden pendant around his neck levitated a bit. It glowed brightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on what he was trying to find.

"Show me..." He opened his eyes. In them, a mental picture of Manea, but a little older, appeared. "...Manea's mother!"

The five points of the Millenium Ring stood up on end. A beam of light shot from each one. The beams were about two feet long. At the points where they ended, five beams of light formed between the two adjacent beams, making a pentagon.

In the pentagon, an image of a woman appeared. She looked like an older version of Manea, so Ryo knew it was her mother.

She was wearing a sundress that looked exactly like Manea's, but didn't have the flowers at the bottom.

Manea's eyes widened with delight and she pointed at the image. "That's my mummy!" she cried. "There!"

"Yes," Ryo said.

She was in front of the store that Manea had written the name of. She was looking around nervously, worry written all over her face. She looked at a watch on her wrist. She started muttering to herself in English. "If Manay doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'll have to call the police..."

"Mummy we're coming don't leave please!" Manea shouted at the image.

Ryo let it fade away. He turned to Manea. The Millenium Ring went limp.

"Okay. We have to hurry to catch her. You ready?" He held his hand out to her.

She nodded and smiled. "Ready!" She took Ryo's hand. "Let's go."

The two of them turned to the other side of the alley and started running.

They didn't get far, however. Halfway though, someone jumped out from behind a trash can.

Manea screamed and stopped in her tracks. With her free hand, she pointed at the person. She didn't look scared, just startled. "Ryo! Weird guy blocking our path!"

Ryo took a step back and jerked Manea behind him.

The guy in front of them had very tanned skin and wore ordinary street clothes. Ryo couldn't tell if he meant harm or not, but he didn't have time to figure that out. They had to go meet Anne before she left!

"We don't want any trouble!" Ryo shouted in Japanese. "Just let us through! We have somewhere to be!"

The guy pointed at Ryo. "Eh hold on there a moment!" he replied in Japanese. "I have something to say!"

"We don't care!" Ryo shouted back. "Just leave us alone!"

"Now listen here, kid..."

Ryo didn't listen. He raised his free hand and aimed it at the guy. "Tea Attack!" he shouted.

A strong burst of tea shot out of his palm and hit the guy in the stomach, making him stumble back a few steps.

"Ey! What was that for?!"

"Move or else I'll do it again!"

"Ey! I said to listen!"

Manea freed her hand from Ryo's hold and shouted, "Kick his sad, sorry bottom, Ryo!" Ryo looked at her. She was standing with her legs spread apart, one foot forward, and her fists raised. She looked really smug and determined, for some reason.

Absolutely adorable.

"I will!" Ryo replied in English. Then he turned to the guy in front of them. "I warned you!"

"Slingshot!" Limey Man shouted. He held up his left hand. In a split second, the Magic Slingshot on the left side of his belt shot to his hand. He grasped it firmly.

"Magic Tea Bag!" he shouted. He held out his other hand. A tea bag instantly appeared in it. He placed the small bag in his Slingshot.

Ryo aimed at the guy in front of them. The guy held up his hands defensively.

Without hesitation, Ryo shot the tea bag at him.

It hit him in the face, then exploded into a translucent cloud of dust.

The guy coughed for a few seconds. Then he sniffed the air around him. He started swaying a bit. His knees went weak. Then his eyes dropped closed and, with a yawn, he passed out.

Manea jumped in the air and cheered. "Yes! He got what he deserved! Great job, Ryo!"

Ryo turned to her and smiled. "Thanks," he said. He lowered his arm and put the Slingshot away. "Has your mummy ever given you a tea tha made you feel really sleepy?"

Manea nodded. "Yes. I didn't want to go to sleep and I kept telling her I was thirsty, so she gave me tea and it made me _really_ sleepy and I fell asleep pretty quickly."

Ryo took her hand again. "Well, that is sort of what I just did to him. He fell asleep. He's fine."

They looked at the guy. The dust from the tea bag was still floating around a bit, even though it had cleared a little.

"Cover your nose," Ryo instructed her. "If you breathe it in, you'll end up falling asleep as well."

Manea nodded and pinched her nose shut with her fingers. "I can hold my breath for a long time."

Ryo did the same. "Good. Now let's go. One. Two. Three!"

They both inhaled deeply, then ran forward through the dust and around the guy on the ground.

Seconds later, they passed the dust. They unplugged their noses and started breathing again. As they caught their breaths, they ran on.

Their breathing had returned to normal by the time they reached the end of the alley a minute later.

They exited the alley and stepped out into the street. Ryo led Manea to the right.

Manea looked up at the store they were walking next to. She looked up and pointed at the store name. "Ryo! This is it! She should be here, right?"

A few meters away, near the entrance to the store, they saw a woman with the same hair and height as Manea's mother, walking away from them with bags in her hand. Five minutes must have passed already!

"Ryo hurry she's walking away!" Manea ran forward with such force and speed that Ryo was practically dragged behind her.

When they were a few feet away, Manea broke away from Ryo and ran towards her mother. "Mummy stop walking I'm right here turn around wait for me!"

Anne stopped walking and turned around just in time to watch her daughter crash into her legs. She smiled wide and gasped with delight. "Oh Manea there you are I was so worried!" She picked Manea up and held her close. "I _told_ you to stay there! I had accidentally left my wallet in the store next door and went to get it. Next time, stay!"

"I'm sorry, mummy," Manea apologized. "I didn't talk to anyone who didn't speak English, like you said."

She set Manea down. "How did you find me?"

Manea pointed behind her, at Ryo who had caught up with them by that time.

"Ryo!" Manea shouted.

Anne smiled at Ryo. "Arigato*****," she said in perfect Japanese.

"You're welcome," Ryo said in English. "And I speak English. Manea wouldn't talk to me until I spoke to her in English."

Anne took one look at his shirt. "Are you from the UK?" she asked in English.

"I am," Ryo replied. "Born and raised there. In London."

"Oh. So are we. What a lovely coincidence."

Ryo smiled knowingly. "I don't believe in coincidences," he said.

Anne nodded and took Manea's hand. "I see. I was about to leave to call the police. I'm so glad you showed up. What's with the outfit?"

"Um..." Ryo blushed.

"Mummy!" Manea cried. "You're not supposed to ask superheroes that question! He dresses how he wants."

Anne looked at Ryo with an amused smile on her face. "Okay... I have no problem with that." She started to turn away. "Anyway, thanks once again."

"You're welcome again," Ryo replied.

"Bye," Anne said.

"Bye, Ryo!" Manea said with a wave.

Ryo smiled at her and waved back.

Then Manea and her mother turned away and started walking down the street hand-in-hand.

Ryo watched them go with a warm smile on his face.  
When they had turned the corner, he ran back inside the alley.

The guy was still passed out, and the dust had cleared by then.

Ryo walked a little farther than him.

"I'd better be getting home," he said with a sigh.

[Reversion To Ryou]

* * *

***Ah-ri-gah-tow. "Thank You" in Japanese. (in case you didn't know)  
(Fun fact, I personally like saying "'rigato" instead of "Arigato". Kinda as a contraption or something? I guess it would mean "thanks" instead of "thank YOU".)**

**This chapter was a personal favorite of mine to write. Manea is so adorable!  
I'm not British, so I wouldn't know how common of a name "Anne" is in the UK.**

**Next chapter is the aftermath, as well as Ryou getting home.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	11. Mission 2: Chapter 3, The Aftermath

**Here is chapter 3 of Mission 2. Ryou is going home now!**

**Short chapter. The "Aftermath" chapters usually are.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, the fanfic cover, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Immediately after he was done, he ran back to the entrance to the alley and picked up his school things.

He quickly checked the time on his cell phone again. His eyes widened. About half an hour had passed since he had stopped to first look at Manea! He would get home that much later than he usually did, and the crowed streets wouldn't help.

"I should _really_ get going," he muttered to himself as he walked out of the alleyway. "I need to finish all of my homework today. So I can have my weekend free. And...I should probably get some rest..."

He didn't finish saying or even thinking his thought. He just started heading home as fast as the sidewalk traffic allowed.

* * *

Ryou arrived home at 5, about an hour later than he usually did.

It took him, as usual, an hour to finish his homework. Then he dedicated another hour to showering and eating.

By 7PM, he was a bit more worn out than he had realized.

"Doing homework is never _this_ tiring," he said aloud.

But then, Ryou realized that it wasn't the _homework_ that had tired him out.

He glanced at his palm.

It must have been his "Mission" earlier that day. He had never used such a focused and specific Tea Attack for that long before. It must have tired him out. And he had already had to transform once earlier that week on a school day _and _ two days before.

Being Limey Man might be satisfying, but it's hard work and sometimes VERY tiring. More tiring than one would think.

After having rested for about five minutes while thinking about all of that, he changed into his pajamas, then went over to his desk to write, like he did every day.

When he was done, it was 7:45 and he was even more tired out.

He decided to go to bed earlier than usual.

Without remembering to take off the Millenium Ring, like he always did before bed nowadays, he climbed into bed and relaxed.

Five minutes later, at 7:50, Ryou Bakura was fast asleep.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the front door opened...

* * *

**Yes! Cliffhanger! But don't worry! You'll understand in the next chapter!**

**Next chapter is...**

**lolz no im not telling u spoilers lmao u crazy, bruh?**

**Next chapter is Mission 3, which used to be Mission 4. It has 2 parts. Hopefully this will make up for taking out Mission 2.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	12. Mission 3: Chapter 1, The Problem

**And we arrive at Mission 3! There's thiefshipping in this "Mission". **

**This will be a two-part mission. Part two of this mission will be considered as "Mission 4", so then we will be back on track with the numbers.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, the fanfic cover, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Limey Man Mission 3: Limey Man, Assistant Cupid (Part 1)

—Summary: Bakura informs Ryou that Marik has suddenly run out on him! He doesn't know why. Ryou decides to help find Marik, using his Limey Man powers.

* * *

Ryou woke up that Saturday morning a bit early, feeling surprisingly energized. He didn't know why.

He felt an odd stirring in the mind link between him and his dark.

He got out of bed, headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and all that stuff, changed his clothes, then headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

What he found there surprised him.

Bakura was sitting at the kitchen table, looking depressed. He had his head propped up by his arm with his chin resting on his wrist, there was a pained look in his eyes, and he was frowning deeply. There was a full and untouched cup of coffee on the table next to him.

Secretly, about a year ago, Ryou and Bakura had been given their own separate bodies by the Millenium Ring. They didn't know how or why it had happened, but it had. Neither of them knew if the same had happened with Yugi, and they didn't feel like asking. This hadn't happened with Marik because his dark had been destroyed (they assumed). Bakura looked exactly like Ryou did, with a few differences. Among these differences were the hair, which was a bit spikier and wilder for Bakura and stuck up in two places and looked sort of like "bat wings"; the eyes, which were shaped slightly differently for either of them; and of course the voice. Everything else was the same: skin tone, height, body shape... (Weight varied slightly for them because they had separate bodies and different diets.)

When they had split, Bakura had been allowed to live with Ryou and had been given the guest room to use as his room. Bakura had started being less abusive and mean to Ryou, but in no way were the two on any sort of special _friendly_ terms. They existed more as roommates and distant 'brothers'—in addition to their automatic light-dark former-host-former-possessor relationship they defaulted in—than anything else. But as long as Bakura didn't cause trouble, Ryou didn't mind what he did, and took care of the spirit. He did all of the cleaning and cooking, and Bakura agreed to do the heavy and hard work.

"Good morning, Spirit," Ryou greeted. He always greeted his dark as "Spirit", but always referred to him as "Bakura" the rest of the time.

"Good morning, Host," Bakura greeted back. The same was true for him, he greeted his light as "Host", but referred to him as "Ryou" the rest of the time. (Sometimes, he called Ryou "Lanlord", which Ryou secretly loved being called by Bakura.)

"Something wrong?" Ryou asked as he started making breakfast for himself and Bakura. "You weren't home when I got back last night."

"I'm fine," the spirit mumbled. He picked up he mug with his free hand and took a sip of coffee. "Don't ask."

"You're obviously not fine." He walked over to the cabinets which were behind where Bakura was sitting. "What do you want to eat?"

"Not hungry..." Bakura replied with a sigh.

Ryou turned around and stated at Bakura with a slightly shocked expression on his face. He knew that something was _really_ wrong if Bakura wasn't hungry and didn't accept the offer for food, which he _always _accepted. He also knew that Bakura wouldn't give up any information unless Ryou already had some of it. Ryou took a peek into their mind link to see what kind of issue it was.

He blinked rapidly in surprise when he found out that Bakura was heartaching a bit. Something had happened last night and it was still bothering him this morning.

"Did something happen with Marik?" Ryou asked.

Bakura's head shot up. He twisted around in his seat and glared at Ryou. "You're awfully nosy," he said, his frown deepening.

About six months ago, and six months after they had gotten separate bodies, Bakura and Marik had started dating. It turned out that their feelings for each other had been there during Battle City, due to the circumstances both of them were in. But those feelings were let out and discovered when Marik had visited Ryou six months ago and discovered Bakura with his own body. They started hanging out frequently after that. Two weeks later, they were officially dating.

Ryou didn't really like them together, but it gave Bakura something to focus his attention on besides being bored and bothering him and being a criminal, and Marik certainly kept Bakura in line. Well...as far as Ryou knew, he did. They were perfect for each other, Ryou felt. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He was never quite sure what the two of them were doing, and he hoped that Marik's good would rub off on Bakura but he had a feeling that it was more that Bakura's bad was rubbing off on Marik. He worried about that. But he didn't try to interfere with their relationship.

Bakura's mood must have something to do with Marik. Had something happened between them last night that Ryou didn't know about?

"I know," Ryou said, a bit guiltily for having pried. "But I wanted to know what was wrong." He turned around and grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured himself some. Then he went over to the fridge and poured some milk. He put the cereal and milk back, got a spoon, then took the bowl and spoon over to the table. He sat down next to Bakura, on a different side of he table. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Bakura averted his gaze. He picked up the cup again, hid his mouth behind it, and mumbled "No". Then he took a sip, but left the cup near his mouth.

"Come on. Just tell me." Ryou began eating.

"No. Mind your own damn business."

"Well could you at least tell me why you weren't home last night when I got here?"

Bakura scoffed. He put the cup down and folded his arms in front of him. "You came home at 7. I came home at 8. You were asleep when I got here. It's not that late. Not for me, anyways. Why did _you_ come home so late?"

Ryou swallowed before speaking. "How do you know when I got home? I came home at 5 and I fell asleep at 7:50."

"That's awfully early for you to fall asleep on a day when you came home at regular time."

"I was tired."

Bakura's eyes flicked to the Millenium Ring. "You were wearing that in bed when I checked on you. You always take it off before bed nowadays."

Ryou shrugged and took another spoonful of cereal so he wouldn't have to respond. "You only ever take at most two hours to finish your homework," Bakura continued. "And you're never so tired as to fall asleep an hour after finishing it. What were you doing with the Ring yesterday?"

Ryou was still chewing, and didn't answer.

"Alright," Bakura said with a small sarcastic grin. "Who did Limey Man save this time?"

Ryou smiled faintly and blushed. He swallowed. "A little girl who spoke only English and was separated from her mother. It took a while to help her get back, and the street was unusually crowded as well. I would have come home at 4 like I usually do if I hadn't helped her."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I still don't know why you bother. This city doesn't really care if you help them or not."

"Well _I_ care."

"Whatever." Bakura glanced at the Millenium Ring again. Then he faced forward. His grin faded back into a frown. He sighed.

The mood that Bakura had been in had temporarily disappeared from their mind link, and now it had returned. Ryou remembered what they had been talking about. "Oh yes, why did you come home so late?" While he let Bakura talk, he took another spoonful of cereal.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'd rather tell you now than have you annoying me and breaking my sanity." He looked Ryou in the eyes. "I actually came home at 8. I kept quiet because I didn't want to bother you with whatever you were doing and cause you to want to check on me. Marik was with me. We were continuing a conversation we had been having on the way here. All of a sudden, he got upset and just walked out on me. I tried to follow him to ask what was wrong, but he ignored me. I eventually lost him. I checked to see if he had gone home, but he hadn't. I came back here and found you sleeping."

Ryou frowned and put his spoon down. "What did you say to make him leave?"

"I don't know!" Bakura cried in exasperation. "Or rather...I don't remember."

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Don't remember?" he echoed. "Were you—"

"NO," Bakura interrupted. "I wasn't drunk or anything. I just don't remember what I said to piss him off. And we argue all the time. But it never comes between us. We talk, laugh, talk more, argue, talk, then laugh again. Our fights never get between us. Not like this, anyway."

"So...what was different last night?"

"You think I bloody know?!" Bakura asked with a scowl. "That's what I've been trying to figure out! We were fine. We weren't even arguing or anything while we were here! I was in the middle of a sentence when out of nowhere his face turned irritated and he cut me off and said 'You know what? I'm out of here. See you tomorrow or Sunday. Maybe.' Then he walked out!"

"What were you saying?"

Bakura threw his hands up. "I. Don't. Know!"

"Well..." Ryou thought for a moment about what could have happened. It seemed that Bakura hadn't said anything to set Marik off at _THAT_ MOMENT of him walking out. So...what could have happened?

Ryou suddenly had an idea. He opened his mouth to say it, but Bakura spoke first. "Why do you care?" he asked. "I thought you didn't want us together?"

"I never said that," Ryou said. "I just don't like it. I'm not trying to split you apart. And besides, I want to help you out. Now as I was about to say..." Bakura rolled his eyes. "...maybe you didn't say anything to cross him at that moment, but maybe something you said during the conversation _before_ you came here bothered him a little. And perhaps by the time the conversation reached the point it did, he had thought about it and it had bothered him enough to make him walk out on you, even if you weren't saying anything to bother him at that moment."

"That's rid—" Bakura paused. He looked away and his face grew thoughtful. Ryou waited for him to say something. After a few seconds, he met Ryou's gaze again and continued. "Now that I think about it, on the way here I said something. I don't remember what, but I remember that Marik had frowned and said, 'Seriously? I _love_ how you worded that' _very_ sarcastically, as if it bothered him. I asked if there was a problem with the way I had worded it, and he just smiled and said there was no problem. He cracked a joke about how I had worded something awkwardly last week, and I brought up an example when he had done the same thing. The conversation went okay from there. And I also remember that a few seconds before he had walked out, I looked at him while I was talking and he didn't seem to be paying attention. His face was...thoughtful. I asked if he was paying attention and snapped out of it and said 'Oh yeah sure I am.' I continued what I was saying and that's when he got pissed off out of nowhere and just walked out."

Ryou had been listening closely the entire time and nodding once in a while. "I see. Do you remember what you said that he asked why you had worded it how you had?"

Bakura looked away again as if he was trying to remember. Without looking back at Ryou he said, "No...not really." Bakura put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Ryou did a double take. "When did you serve yourself cereal?" he asked.

Bakura smirked faintly. "I didn't. You did."

Ryou looked down and discovered that his bowl of cereal was missing. Bakura had obviously taken it. "Hey! When did you steal my cereal?"

"Sometime right after I said 'I. Don't. Know'." He ate another spoonful. "And if would have been soggy by now if I hadn't. I'm pretty sure you would use forgotten about it."

"I would have. You thief."

Bakura cupped a hand around his ear and leaned closer to Ryou. "I don't hear you saying the second half of my title."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to call you 'Thief King'."

Bakura sat up and lowered his hand. "You would do well to start. If you do, I just might spare your life once I take over and rule the world."

"You are _not_ going to take over the world, Bakura. Why do you keep saying that?"

Bakura closed his eyes and shook his head in mock disappointment. "See, Landlord, that kind of attitude is exactly why I don't plan on sparing your life when I rule the world." He put down the spoon and took another sip of coffee.

Ryou smiled.

By then, Bakura had finished his coffee. He slid the cup over to Ryou. "What are you doing?"

"Put this in the sink for me?" He continued eating Ryou's cereal.

Ryou gave him an odd look. "No! You stole my cereal. You put _both_ dishes in the sink yourself. Don't be lazy."

Bakura moved the bowl aside, put his head on the table, let his arms and shoulders go limp, and looked at Ryou with the most heartbroken expression he could manage. His lip even trembled a little bit.

Ryou knew that Bakura was faking it. He gave Bakura a neutral face. But that face started cracking a few seconds later. A sympathetic and caring look replaced it. He grabbed the cup, walked over to the seat and put he cup in it, then sat back down. When he sat again, Bakura's sad and heartbroken look had been replaced with a triumphant smirk.

Ryou realized what had just happened, and frowned at him. "Stop doing that to me!" he cried. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked sadly.

"Because it's fun and because you always fall for those faces when I use them on you. You never learn."

Ryou frowned more and got up to get himself some more cereal. "One day I will..."

"No. You won't. I highly doubt it."

"I'm not your slave, you know. Not anymore."

"I didn't say you were. But your actions say otherwise."

"Well it's not my fault."

"Maybe it is. You can't resist helping people. Even me."

"I'm not putting your bowl in the sink, just to let you know."

Bakura finally finished off the cereal, and lifted the bowl to his mouth so he could drink the leftover milk. He set the bowl down, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and slid the bowl over to Ryou.

Ryou automatically took the bowl over to the sink.

When he sat back down, Bakura said, "You were saying?"

Ryou shook his head and facepalmed. "Why do I..."

Bakura stood up. "You know what else you could do for me? You can turn into Limey Man and track down Marik for me. Ask him what his problem was. Save our relationship and save the day, you know?"

He laughed as he walked away. He entered the hallway leading to his room.

Ryou thought about that. Maybe he should...

Bakura's head reappeared a few seconds later. His face was serious. "Before you get any ideas, I was joking about that. Don't consider it."

"I'm not," Ryou lied.

"Liar," Bakura said. "You are. Stop. I don't need your help. You'll only get in the way."

"Where _is_ Marik, anyway?" Ryou asked. "Would he be home?"

"No clue. He wasn't home when I went after him. But seriously, don't interfere. And besides, if you go after Marik, he will think that I sent you to look for him, and not only will that make me look bad but he'll also avoid me for another day. And for all I know, he could be expecting me to know why he's upset and he'll know that I don't. And that'll make me look even worse. So don't you dare..."

"I'm not..."

Bakura paused.

Ryou tried to hide his thoughts from Bakura in their mind link, but he was a bit too slow.

"You are," Bakura insisted. "Don't make me take the Ring away from you. If I find out that you tried to get involved and you make things worse..." A dangerous and threatening glint came into his eyes. It passed, but not before Ryou noticed it and understood the implications of it. "...you know what'll happen."

Ryou nodded and gulped.

Bakura gave him one last glare before disappearing into the hallway again.

Ryou sighed. He looked down at his cereal and started eating. He tried to keep his mind off of Marik and Bakura, but it didn't work very well. But at least his thoughts weren't so loud as to alert Bakura again. At least, Ryou _assumed_ they weren't, because Bakura wasn't complaining.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he could help. It kept nagging him, even after he finished eating and headed back to his room.

He sat on his bed for a few minutes, trying to not think about it.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Bakura had said not to get involved, but Ryou knew he could help. And when he knew he could help, it bothered him and made him feel guilty if he _didn't_ help.

So, despite Bakura's wishes and threats, Ryou was going to help. At the very least, he would locate Marik and tell Bakura where he was.

And the only way he could locate Marik without actually going after him was to transform into Limey Man.

Ryou slid off of his bed and stood up.

He smiled. "Limey Man isn't going to just walk away from this without helping out," he said.

He locked the door and window and closed the shades.

As quietly as possible, he began the transformation...

* * *

**This chapter (^_^).**

**Next chapter is going to be VERY short, almost as short as the "Aftermath" chapters usually are.**

**There isn't really any "Battle" in the next chapter, but it's still going to be labeled as such.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


	13. Mission 3: Chapter 2, The Battle

**Here's chapter 2 of Mission 3!**

**Like I said, this chapter will be short-ish.**

**Long EndingAN though, please read it. It's important.**

**For now, here's the next chapter!**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, YGOTAS, the fanfic cover, or any of the characters/trademarks in those. I don't own Limey Man, but I do own how he looks in this fanfic._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Ryo quieted and looked at the door. He listened for Bakura's footsteps. After a minute, he still heard nothing. He sighed in relief.

He knew that Bakura wouldn't interfere through their mind link because Bakura couldn't reach him through it when he was Limey Man. When Bakura first found out about Ryou being Limey Man, which was around the same time that Marik and Bakura started dating, Ryou had been worried that their mind link would alert Bakura whenever he transformed. But he discovered that they couldn't communicate with each other when Ryou was Ryo. Their mind link wasn't closed off, exactly, but they couldn't talk to each other, read the other's mind, or access the other's soul room without permission. Bakura thought of it as a block, but Ryou simply thought of it as a stronger defense. If Bakura tried to talk to him while he was Ryo, Bakura wouldn't be able to tell the difference between Ryou being Limey Man and Ryou simply ignoring him.

So basically, Bakura would not be able to tell if he was Ryou or Ryo through their mind link alone.

"Time to find Marik," Ryo said.

"Millenium Ring!" Limey Man shouted. The golden pendant around his neck levitated a bit. It glowed brightly. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on who he was trying to find.

"Show me..." He opened his eyes. In them, a mental picture of Marik appeared. "...Marik!"

The five points of the Millenium Ring stood up on end. A beam of light shot from each one. The beams were about two feet long. At the points where they ended, five beams of light formed between the two adjacent beams, making a pentagon.

In the pentagon, an image of Marik appeared.

He was walking down a hallway in his apartment building. It was his floor, Ryo knew. He stopped when he had reached his door.

He took a new-looking key out of his pocket. He put the key in the keyhole. He hesitated for a few seconds, then turned it. He sighed and looked relieved. 'But why?' Ryo wondered.

He opened the door, then took the key out of the keyhole and and pocketed it.

The door closed.

The scene switched to just inside, on the other side of the door.

Marik looked at a tiny little wooden shelf on the wall next to the door. There was nothing on it.

Marik groaned. "I knew it," he said. "He _does_ have the spare..."

_Spare?_ Ryo wondered. _Spare _what_? Key?_ Perhaps "he" was Bakura, and Bakura had a spare key to Marik's apartment? But what did that mean for this situation? What did it mean about what had happened last night?

Ryou decided that he wasn't going to think about it too much. He had only planned to find out where Marik was, and that's exactly what he just did. He knew where Marik was now, and could tell Bakura.

He let the image fade, and the Millenium Ring went limp.

_I should transform back before I try to find him or before Bakura tries to use the mind link to talk to me._

He listened again to make sure that Bakura wasn't coming or nearby. He heard nothing, and deemed it safe enough to transform back.

He put his arms out on either side of him and whispered, "RB Revert."

* * *

**Aftermath chapter next. But you already knew that.**

**(Technically this IS the 4th mission of the fanfic, but only because the first one is labeled as "Mission 0".)**

**I'm starting to think this fanfic was a bad idea. It might be the combination of the Abridged concept but non-abridged personality and story... It just might be deterring YGOTAS fans from reading further and non-YGOTAS fans from even looking at it. But I have no idea...**

**Anyway, thanks if you're still reading this fanfic. I have no idea what you people are thinking about it now.**

**I kinda feel like this story isn't getting as much attention or love as I thought it would (not "as I wanted it to", as much attention as i THOUGHT it would. those are not necessarily the same number). I would appreciate it if more people reviewed once in a while, just to let me know that you're still reading, maybe to help me correct a few errors I might have missed, to tell me what I'm doing right and wrong and need to improve... Stuff like that. I like the people who read my stuff, but I love the reviewers even more because I love reading reviews and they help me improve.  
I'm not saying I want a billion reviews. I'm just saying that reviews are appreciated and they help me out a lot. I feel like this story has too few reviews compared to the number of chapters.  
So help me out a bit, will ya? pwease? ~(O 3 O)~**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
